Eric kills Ardalf Steiner
After issuing a challenge (Holmgang ) Eric faces Ardalf Steiner in a sword duel. Witnessed by all of Nilfeheim. Ardalf becomes the first person Eric slays; Chapter: 12 The Steiners It was my cursed Olafson blood that let my anger get the better of me. "I am Eric Olafson , firstborn of Isegrim Olafson , chosen heir of Erik Gustav Ragnarsson . I have slain Rock Sharks , two Tyranno fins , and by the customs, I am recognized by the elders as a warrior. I shall not stand another word out of your mouth. By calling on the sacred spear of Odin , I hereby challenge you or any champion you may choose. It shall be your choice of weapon, but cease thy insults towards my honored godfather at once, or I will do it for you! Now stand as a man or leave with your fins between your legs!" Hogun stared at me as if I was insane, and so did the other man both were totally unprepared for my rant. I had to admit to myself, so am I. Emotionally and physically ready to defend our honor. I was quite proud of myself for using the words of a famous poem and altering them to my need in a highly stressful situation. The logical part of my brain was screaming, cursing myself silently after realizing I was in unknown, uncharted water. Damn me and my hair-triggered ego. Steiner swallowed, then he said." You are an insolent brat, but I know of your feats, and you are correct in that you can challenge me, and I answer, Aye. But I shall not soil my sword with the blood of a wimpy child, in my stead, my son Ardalf will Champion for the Steiners. To properly conduct this challenge, it will be at the new Thingstead. There your defeat and death will be witnessed by the Elders, who then will have the duty of conveying all you and your clansmen own to the Steiners." He then laughed. "This day turned out to be quite fortunate for us. The Steiners will gain the Ragnarsson riches, and the Olafsons must crawl back to their minuscule rock. Oh, and on top of that, I shall also obtain a highly profitable tavern! Do you think their over-rated chef would consider working for me? Of course, I would have to keep the salary rather low at first, with all the upgrading needed." He turned without any further ado and went to his flier. Hogun looked at me without a word even as the Steiner had lifted off and was gone. "You are a fool! The greatest fool of all! I have purchased this beach with the money I gained selling the Olafson Burg. It is my land, and I intend to build a new Burg here if by Odin's will we finally get blessed with children of my own. I have applied for an exception to tradition asking for a second independent Olafson clan formation. His information is wrong. There is no law or tradition prohibiting ownership of these weapons in this world. Plus I am fully licensed to own all the weapons with Pluribus and also the local Union counsel full permission as per Union law. The law only states that you are not allowed to wear on in public or use it in a fight, that's all. Tradition only restricts the permanent public display. In other words, I can not show them in the inn's lobby or elsewhere. I could have easily defeated his accusations before the Elders. Now everything has changed, Eric, you called the challenge upon the spear is most sacred and valid. If his son bests you, we lose all. I lose this land and the Inn. Since you are the heir of Ragnarsson, upon your grandfather's death, he gains all that you would inherit." Before I could answer, assuring him I could defend everything, he then placed his heavy hand on my shoulder. "I know you hate your father, and you do not look like him, but you are without question your father's son. Frederick Steiner is perhaps only second to your grandfather when it comes to fighting with the sword and his son Ardalf is already fifteen and renowned to be his father's best student." He sighed deeply, and his heavy hand seemed to push me into the ground. "Be as it may the challenge has been spoken and I shall stand as your second, directly, behind you. We better get going there is little time, and we cannot be late, or we lose by forfeiture even before it begins." We returned to his flier, and I said." I will bring no shame upon you! I might be the greatest fool you know, but I too know about these laws of ours. You could not even begin to defend you before the Elders. As a clan chief, his word negates any you put forth. The Elders will ignore your words and defense Uncle Hogun, listening only to him and then judge fully in his favor. Pray, tell me, how can I let that happen to our family, to our clan?" "Let us get this over, I am sure the Elders have informed your father, and he will be there as well!" We flew to the Inn, where both he and I could bathe and dress appropriately. Uncle Hogun silently performed a final inspection of my selected clothes making sure I met tradition and also allowed maximum movement during the challenge when Father suddenly appeared, standing in the doorway. Hogun raised his finger to warn him, but Father looked directly at me, his fist clenched, then he put a majestic broadsword on the table, turned and left without even saying a word. Uncle Hogun picks up the sheath pulling the sword halfway out. "Eric, I know you hate all that is Olafson and prefer Mjrdaren, but not all that is Olafson is bad. This sword and scabbard be "Hevnen." Norse word for Revenge. It is the sword of Olafson, been in our family for at least as long as Mjrden, with the Ragnarssons. Made on Earth shortly after the first Circle of Elders formed and announced control of Nilfeheim. By the multiple-layering of Ultronit, an impossible durable and elegant composite forms. The same metal used on 90% of the Union's warship. Armor made from has lasted through numerous historical battles. Hevnen has an edge that never needs sharpening, with a width, comprised of only a few molecules. You can split human hairs with it, lengthwise! Your father may be a cruel and evil man, but he surely wants you to fight and win with this, a warrior's sword." "I don't hate all that is Olafson, Uncle Hogun. You are Olafson!" "Once you make clan Chief, Eric, you can reinstate me. Not that this will ever happen. Even with Hevnen you most likely will be dead or wounded, and nothing will matter after that. I know you are a good fighter, for your age. But your opponent is far beyond your skill." "That is a fine way to stand behind me, Uncle Hogun! Talking of my defeat even before it has started." "I like to dream too Eric, but miracles don't happen. You never really held a real sword before and never used on in anger." Even though it had been here since it was moved from Hasvik so long ago, it was still called the new Thingstead. The place was sacred and dedicated to the gods. All clan leaders would meet here twice a year under total exclusion of anyone else to discuss clan politics declare wars, make peace, and make trade agreements, deals that need witnesses, take oaths and answer challenges. Thingstead a large roundhouse made of one-meter-square tooled boulders and the roof made from thick layers of dried grass stems laid over a framework of steel beams was a large round building of about fifty meters in diameter, the walls about five meters tall, and perhaps fifteen meters to the center peak of the roof. This style initially planned for all buildings on Nilfeheim, but it proved to be a horrible cold, unheatable dwelling for everyday living. The Center of Thingstead is yard-like packed dirt, with raised seats all around. The Elders, all 36 sit in the first two rows. The first row comprised of only twelve mini-thrones, the second row is twenty-four captain's chairs, the clan chiefs in the rows directly behind the outer circle. The seats arranged according to ancient bleaker seating with each row raised higher than the one in front. Bring up, on a PDD, the image of a sports arenas on other planets, and you have the Thingstead. The Circle of Elders is Twenty Four Elders made up the Outer Circle, and 12 High Elders form the Inner Circle. The difference being the high elders of the Inner circle had two votes. Behind the Thingstead, about four or five kilometers to the East was Mount Asgard, like Muspelheim once a Volcano but ceased to be active long before humans ever set foot on this world. Between Mount, Asgard and the Thingstead lays rough plains location of the hill graves of clan chiefs and Elders, and other honored dead. The crypt, containing the artifacts of lost clans, is also here. Only the most revered leaders and mighty warriors receive pyre ships to travel to meet the Valkyries. The Thingstead is the planet's critical meeting place used for more than the Circle of Elders' meeting. Some but not all usage is traditional weddings, local festivals, tradition-oriented affairs, and funerals. Planet emergency planning and implementation meetings during times of natural disasters also met here. When someone's dispute requires the Elders presence or when a challenge needs witnesses. I had been here on a school trip when an Elder explained all that to us. Annar had not returned after the summer break, and I learned that Sigvard had won, right here as well. Annar did not die but was declared unfit to be the son of a clan Chief and sent to a distant relative to the other side of the planet to attend a different school as well. Floaters of all kind, with more kept on coming, filled the area around the Roundhouse. Lars Igvarhei, of NFR, was here, I saw the floater with the Niflheim Radio Logo right by the door. Sure enough, he lingered right by the entrance as I followed Uncle Hogun inside and he shouted, "Finally they appear, Niflheim's strongest man Hogun Olafson, proprietor of Hogun's Inn and the youngest Tyranno Slayer. Any comments on the Challenge?" Hogun grunted." This challenge is an ancient and sacred ritual of honor and blood and not the cheap off-world style entertainment trash that oozes like slime into our society from your station. Be off with your recorders and sensationalism it has no place here!" His words were naturally transmitted, and there was a loud murmur of approval from the assembled mass. An Elder rose. "Son of the Igvarheins you are firstborn and may remain. Act with the dignity this place deserves or you will be the next judgment." The Media Host bit his lips and left through the door. Steiner and his son were already here and stood beneath the inner yards walls that separated the dirt floor from the raised bleachers and underneath the seats of the Inner Circle of the Elders. One chair was empty, reserved for Grandfather. The interior became quiet immediately. I saw father seat beneath the Olafson Seal with his arms crossed and a brooding face. One of the Inner Circle Elders rose, and it became so quiet one could have heard a little Ice digger run over snow. His voice boomed into the silence, "The clan lord of the Steiners has requested this extraordinary meeting of the Elders to make serious accusations against Hogun Olafson. We will now hear these accusations and pass judgment on them. After that, we will proceed and witness the challenge made by Eric Olafson to clan chief of the Steiner. Steiner accepts the challenge, and it will be between Eric Olafson, the firstborn son of the Olafson clan, and Ardalf Steiner, the firstborn son of the Steiner clan." The Elder motioned towards Frederick Steiner. "Speak thy charges!" Steiner bowed slightly, in a theatrical looking gesture drew his sword and pointed it at Hogun. "This second Born Hogun Olafson was observed by me discharge an off-world Energy weapon multiple times into a boulder on Tusen Kippa beach, the beach located on the most southern part of Nilgensen clan land. This coward has not only used a forbidden weapon by our traditions but also trained Eric, to master this coward weapon and used it in public. This second born then insulted me and dared utter a challenge. A challenge I of course refused. Then this brat and unwanted firstborn of the pitiable clan of Olafson challenged me I accepted, and my son shall champion me. I demand that Hogun's possessions and all willed to Eric will be Steiner after you sentence the first to die and the second received the same from the hands of my son." What happened then surprised me and I realized how right Hogun was to call me a fool. The speaker of the Elders nodded."Your accusations noted as have your demands." He then extended his hand to someone I could not see since they were behind me, "clan chief of the Nilgensen clan you signaled to speak." "Indeed Elder Holger. I must correct the clan chief Frederick of the Steiners. Hogun Olafson of the Ragnarsson clan purchased Tusen Kippa Beach, following all rules set forth by the Elders. It is his private property." Steiner's face fell. Another Elder stepped forward and handed Steiner a book. "Here is my copy of the sacred laws of tradition, clan chief of the Steiners. Be so kind, find and read the passage of the law that forbids the ownership of such a weapon or its use on private land. You accused a man to have broken this law, so you must know this book well!" Steiner took the book but did not open it. "Old man, I am not as well versed as you, but everyone knows it is forbidden." "Then everyone does not include us elders, clan chief Steiner. The laws concerning the use of Off World weapons, energy and projectile weapons is not hidden somewhere in the middle, but it is the very first set of rules. The first rule agreed upon by the first Circle of Elders, then ratified by all clan chiefs, then by all present at the meeting. It states: No one shall carry such weapons in public or use it in any way to threaten, wound or kill another person. The said weapon cannot be on permanent public display. Energy and Projectile casting weapons banned from all forms of combat, be it personal or between clans. Was Hogun Olafson on public land? " Steiner said nothing "Since you do not speak to answer, the sale of Tusen Kippa Beach was done before four Elders as witnesses it. It is, therefore, Hogun Olafson private property." The Speaker of the Elders asked."When you summoned us, we asked you if he discharged the weapon to hurt or kill, or in a fight of any kind? What did you tell us?" Steiner pressed his lips together, but then he spoke. "There was no one else there but his nephew." The Elder spoke to me for the first time. "Eric Olafson, Son of Isegrim, did you get hurt by your uncle? Did you fight?" "Honored Elder, my Uncle explained to me why we Neo Vikings do not use energy weapons and demonstrated their danger, so I understand that is why we went there and that is what he did." "I see Isegrim Olafson raised his firstborn well. He is the first among you that remembers how to address us." He then pointed to Isegrim. "The clan chief of the Olafsons has banished Hogun from the clan of Olafson and was accepted into the clan of the Ragnarssons by Erik Gustav and raised to the table of leaders in that old clan. He, therefore, is no longer a second born but lord of his own family. But he is granted the right by our laws and his clan leader to begin to form a clan of his own. Hogun's request for a new seal, a new name, and permission to build a burg is under review by the Elders as we speak. But nothing or no one speaks against it." Steiner said weakly. "He still possesses an illegal military grade weapon by Union laws!" The Elder now thundered."We of Niflheim we do not speak of off-world laws, especially not in Thingstead! Go make your accusation with them, but I advise you against it." Steiner fell silent, and I could see his rage and anger as well as his disappointment. "I am still clan leader, and the challenge spoken by Eric was accepted, and my son will triumph." The Elder nodded. "That is indeed so and is why we agreed to follow through, and your demands against Eric Olafsons inheritance are still valid, but since you choose a champion, may he win or lose will be as if you fought the challenge yourself. That is the nature of a champion." Steiner nodded. "I accept death as the only condition of victory. The death of Eric Olafson." "You will accept what we decide." Again the Elder turned to me. "Speak the challenge as you have said it, now before all to witness. " I repeated word for word what I had said, not feeling proud of it anymore. All of it could have ended now without my interference at all. There was a low murmur going through the ranks of the assembled, and the Elder said. "Weapon chosen is swords. Challenger and the Champion are present, therefore, enter the circle. Only they shall remain in the circle all others will leave." Hogun handed me a shield, adjusted the arm straps firmly and said." I am proud of you, no matter what! Now show them that courage, best skill even if it would be a miracle!" Ardalf was at least two head taller than me and thus had longer arms and reach. He too carried a round shield with the Steiner's fist, and before I could think another thought, he attacked fired on by his father's voice. At first, I was afraid, but then I heard Richards instructions and compared to the old sword fighter, Ardalf was nothing more than a rank amateur. Although, I could not claim to be much different using the same measuring standard. Ardalf's style was very straight forward and was neither very refined nor did he show real talent. Hack slash thrust with the shield in slight variations, nothing more. According to Sigfrida, even the most renowned, confident fighter could succumb to a novice if he was overconfident and forgot to concentrate. I heeded her advice as much as I could, but I easily parried Ardalf's attacks and paid little attention to the constant flow of insults either he or his father spat. Hevnen felt like an extension of my arm, and its sharp edge gouged deep cuts in Ardalf's shield, after a while, I could not say for how long Ardalf did no longer mock or insult me but said nothing anymore. It was very quiet except for Frederick Steiner. Then I heard someone yell:" that Olafson boy is just playing with Steiner!"Someone else yelled." Finish him off Eric." That is when I realized just how much trouble I was in now. I had many chances already to end it, but that meant I had to either wound or kill Ardalf! My cockiness and rash actions got me in this situation. This time it was not Father who had caused the problems. No, this time it was all mine fault before I could even think what to do, my body reacted honed by Richards and Siegfrieda's training. Ardalf stepped inside my reach, and I brushed his sword arm aside with my shield and plunged Hevnen deep into his chest. It was no wooden training sword that left hurtful bruised or a bleeding scratch. The razor-sharp Ultronit blade slipped, with barely the resistance of a hot knife into butter, through Ardalf's chest, rib cage and whatever lay behind and only stopped at the cross guard hitting his chest. His eyes widened with an expression of utter disbelieve, and his mouth opened, but no words came from between his lips. He dropped his sword, lowered his eyes to stare at my hand holding Hevnen. Ardalf made a stumbling step backward. The sharp double-edged sword slid upwards without a sound, making his wound even worse. The gushing blood sprayed over my arms and chest, body warm, it forced me to feel anguish, and smell the sweet sickness of death. Stepping away, I retracted Hevnen. He sank to his knees and then fell forward head first into the hard dirt floor. His arms twitched several times, and then he lay still, blood slowly soaking into the ground. It was utterly silent. I was fully aware of what I had just done but unaware enough to process it. The first thing, I really took notice of, other than Ardalf's silent form, was my father rising in the bleachers. "My son defeated the champion of the Steiner clan." Category:Events